RED: Kiss Me, Ugh!
by Kimono'z
Summary: Mereka adalah kriminal. Pasangan yang kompak sekaligus membahayakan. Sasuke melakukannya demi cinta, sedang Hinata melakukan semua demi uang. Mereka adalah pasangan tak seperti kebanyakan. Karena sisi indah cinta, kadang terletak pada bagian tergilanya.
1. I Saw You, Bastard!

**Disclaimer** : _Naruto adalah serial manga yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto, dan dianimasikan oleh studio Pierrot. Tidak ada keuntungan dari segi materiel yang didapat penulis atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **Mengandung unsur kekerasan, terdapat konten seksual, harap bijak dalam membaca.**

 **Cerita 18+**

 **Saya sudah memberi peringatan**

* * *

 **RED: Kiss Me, Ugh!**

* * *

"Hyatt ..."

"Hup ..."

"Hup ..."

Seminggu sekali mereka berlatih bersama. Memosisikan diri sebagai rival dan menyerang dengan serius.  
Pukulan lurus dengan target wajah dan tubuh bagian depan.

Pukul, pukul, pukul, sikut.

" _Tch_ , terlalu lemah, Hinata!" Sasuke melecehkan. Bolak-balik ia berhasil menahan serangan gadis itu serta menangkisnya. Sekali lagi Hinata hendak menendang dagunya, dan kembali ia patahkan.

Hinata terlihat melompat mundur. Gadis itu melakukan tinju bebas sebelum akhirnya berhenti, lalu, mengambil handuk yang tergeletak di kursi besi dalam ruang latihan tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya aku dapat mengalahkanmu dengan mudah," Sasuke mengekori arah Hinata berjalan, sementara si gadis tampak langsung memalingkan mukanya dan meneguk air mineral yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum latihan.

Hinata seolah-olah tak peduli dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang sengaja menggodanya. Atau, ia sekadar pura-pura?

" _Hmm_ ... jangan bilang jika kau masih terbayang-terbayang hal indah semalam?" dua alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas. Wajahnya terlihat meledek, dan ... _yah_ , itu sangat menyebalkan. " _Hmm_ , tubuhku memang nikmat si-"

 _Bouggg_

Botol minuman yang sengaja tak ditutup, Hinata lempar ke wajah Sasuke.

" _A-aaah_ ... Hinata!"

Alhasil baju pemuda itu jadi basah.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita ada pekerjaan setelah ini," tukas Hinata menyeka keringat di wajahnya.

.

.

Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju cepat membelah jalanan Ropoggi. Sasuke mengemudikannya sendiri dan Hinata duduk di jok belakang. Jika sepintas dilihat, maka pemuda itu laksana supir yang sedang mengantar majikannya.

Tujuannya adalah hotel Victoria. Malam ini mereka dibayar untuk mengikuti seorang warga negara asing bernama Crhus Trumble. Crhus adalah pemilik kilang minyak di barat laut Jerman. Pria yang juga menjadi donatur terbesar atas liga Eropa. _Yah,_ singkatnya, kliennya meminta agar pria kurus itu dihabisi.

Dari luar, hotel yang terletak di seberang taman Mori tersebut tampak klasik. Arsitektur dalam gaya _Art Deco_ terlihat pada ornamen yang membentuk perpaduan luar biasa. Gabungan _konstruksionisme_ , _kubisme_ , _modernisme_ , _Bauhaus_ , _Art Nouveau_ , dan _Futurisme_. Melalui kaca spion dalam mobil Sasuke melirik Hinata yang duduk di belakang.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Tak banyak bicara, gadis itu langsung mengangguk. Mereka selanjutnya turun dari mobil, dan lantas masuk ke dalam lobi hotel tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari memiliki sekoper uang? Berendam bersama gadis cantik, menikmati fasilitas kelas wahid dari hotel berbintang. Uang membeli segala hal. Masa lalu, bahkan uang yang menuntun masa depanku saat munafik, rasanya menampik fakta uang adalah pengendali hidup. Semua orang melakukan apa pun demi dapat mencium baunya. Persetan legal atau kotor, sekalipun harus menguliti daging manusia, uang tetap manis kala masuk ke kantung celana.

 _Ballroom_ hotel ini telah disulap sedemikian rupa. Meja bundar untuk masing-masing tamu, di atasnya diisi gelas-gelas _red wine_ yang menggugah selera. Jika kau memiliki akses _VVIP_ , maka tidak sulit buatmu menemukan zona merah. Tempat; sisi lain dari sebuah kota yang kau cap bersih, serta taat hukum. Sisi ilegal yang mana dijaga oleh para pemilik kepentingan, termasuk aparatur pemerintah.

Kami membaur di antara mereka. Di depan terdapat panggung utama yang mana ketika lampu dimatikan, acara lelang bakal segera dimulai.

Kulihat Sasuke meneguk wine yang baru ia tuang. Aku ingin memukul kepalanya sembari berkata, _"Bodoh! Ini bukan bar. Kau mau bekerja atau mabuk?!"_ Padahal dia seorang dokter, tapi Sas lebih sering mengabaikan kebiasaan buruknya. Terlebih kita mau bekerja. Apa jadinya jika dia kehilangan konsentrasi?

Ku injak kaki Sasuke lengkap dengan _high heels-_ ku.

" _Aakh_ ..." tampak dia yang meringis kesakitan langsung menoleh. Iris sehitam arangnya menatap mataku tajam. Aku balik memicing. Sebuah gidikan ngeri di bahunya, sebelum Sasuke balik memalingkan pandangan.

Matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun yang naik ke atas panggung, dan ... tak lama lampu dimatikan.

 _It's showtime_. Kami semua duduk di bawah temaram. Hanya lilin pada meja masing-masing menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Dia mengenakan tuksedo putih, warna yang cukup berbenturan dengan _dress code_ malam ini: hitam untuk laki-laki, dan merah untuk perempuan.

Sorot cahaya lampu terarah padanya. Agaknya, ia memang pembawa acara untuk lelang malam ini. Terdengar sesaat pria tersebut basa-basi.

Aku sedari tadi terus memperhatikan sekitar. Pandanganku tak betah lama-lama diam. Tentu saja kami duduk di sini untuk sebuah hal. Buruan kami malam ini adalah pria bernama Houzuki Gengetsu. Pria nyentrik bergaya rambut 'Elvis Presley', si maniak gadis bawah umur untuk dijadikannya budak.

Aku mendecih. Tak kunjung kulihat keberadaan lelaki sialan itu. _Apa dia tidak datang?_ Harusnya, dari hasil informasi yang digali Sasuke, dia ada di sini sekarang.

Suasana berubah hening saat dua algojo mendorong sebuah jeruji kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat tiga gadis belia naik ke atas panggung.

Di tengah dinginnya ruang ber- _AC_ , gadis-gadis malang itu dibiarkan tanpa busana. Raut mereka tertunduk dengan tangan ketiganya dirantai ke atas. Mereka dipertontonkan bak sebuah karya seni yang sewajarnya memang untuk dinikmati. Ekshibisi menjijikkan yang lebih busuk dari susu basi.

Tanganku mengepal. Aku benar-benar muak. Apa-apaan ini? Serendah itukah perempuan di mata lelaki? Tidak. Di sini juga ada beberapa perempuan yang menjadi peserta lelang. Lalu apa? Untuk apa mereka diperjualbelikan?

"1.000.000 _yen_ ,"

Seketika aku menoleh.

Di belakangku, pria gemuk dengan banyak cincin di jarinya mengangkat tangan.

"1.600.000 _yen_."

Seorang lagi menginterupsi. Cerutu terselip di tangan kiri, kemudian ia mengembuskan napasnya.

Kepulan asap nikotin membubung samar di udara. Tersenyum licik, tetapi senyumannya lekas pudar usai ada yang menawar dengan nominal lebih fantastis.

"Berhenti bicara kalian. 3.000.000 _yen_. Berikan gadis-gadis itu padaku."

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan ramping. Rambut pirang panjang yang terlihat eksentrik disisir ke belakang. Jenggot segitiga, kumis tipis, wajah tanpa alis.

Berbeda dengan orang lainnya yang memakai jas, meski sama-sama berwarna hitam, pria tersebut mengenakan baju berkerah tinggi dengan lengan panjangnya yang dilipat.

Seringai di bibir Sasuke kulihat terulas. Aku menyandarkan punggung dan mengatur posisiku duduk.

Akhirnya, datang juga.

.

 ** _Blam!_**

Aku menutup pintu. Segera kupakai sabuk pengaman dan Sasuke langsung menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Kami mengikuti _maybach_ hitam yang lebih dulu melaju.

Lelang selesai selepas dua jam tawar-menawar. Sial. Si bedebah itu rupanya menang banyak. Hampir separuh dari barang dan orang yang dilelangkan berhasil ia bawa. Entah berapa puluh juta keluar dari kantungnya malam ini.

Di tengah lengangnya jalanan Ropoggi, mobil kami mengekori mobil Gengetsu. Tugasku sekarang mempersiapkan semuanya. Kupastikan pistol tidak kekurangan peluru. Pisau yang tajam pula telah siap untuk sekadar merobek daging hingga menembus tulang.

 _Dug ..._

Aku terkejut,

Sasuke mengerem mendadak.

Sebuah mobil boks ugal-ugalan menyalip kami dari belakang.

" _Tch_! Menghalangi pandangan saja!" Sasuke mengumpat.

 ** _TNNNNN ..._**

Dia langsung membunyikan klakson dengan keras.

 _Haaah ..._

Aku hanya bisa mengambil napas dan mengembusnya pelan-pelan. Kutahu Sasuke bukanlah tipe penyabar.

"Dinginkan kepalamu. Kau tinggal menyalipnya,"

Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan mobil ke kanan. Namun ketika hendak menyalip, mobil boks itu ikut ke kanan juga. Sasuke memutar setirnya ke kiri, mobil boks turut ikut ke kiri.

 _TNNNN ..._

 _TNNNN ..._

Kutepuk keningku.

 _Ada apa ini? Apakah mobil di depan sedang mengajak bermain-main?_

"Kau sama sekali tak bisa melihat mobil Gengetsu?" tanyaku menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mobil di depan terlalu besar."

Mau bagaimana. Sepertinya tak ada cara lain.

"Pelankan ..."

Aku mengeluarkan kamera pengintai yang biasa kami gunakan untuk misi jarak jauh. Sebuah _drone_ capung. Gerakan sayapnya didapat dari mesin bensin. Sisa bahan bakar lalu disalurkan ke belakang sebagai daya dorong tambahan ketika sayap-sayap sedang mengarah ke bawah. Perangkat miniaturisasi yang hebat. _Drone_ ini pula dilengkapi alat yang membuatnya melaju normal ketika diterpa angin kencang.

Drone kuterbangkan keluar melalui jendela. Aku langsung menghubungkannya ke _smartphone_ melalui _FVP_. Dari sana kulihat mobil Gengetsu sudah melaju jauh di depan.

"Sial. Mereka berbelok." Pekikku.

Sasuke terang langsung menancap gas, tetapi lagi-lagi mobil di depan menghalangi.

 ** _TNNNN ..._**

" _Oi,_ berengsek, minggir kau!" teriak Sasuke melongok dari jendela.

Dari kamera _drone_ , mobil Gengetsu berjalan menuju sebuah kompleks perumahaan elit.

Sasuke mendecih. Ia kembali pada posisinya.

Sesaat, Sasuke terlihat memperhatikan eksistensinya di dalam cermin. Namun, tak lama pandangannya teralih pada alarm yang sebelumnya ia pasang di sana.

"...?" mata Sasuke menyipit.

Benda itu menyala-nyala; berkedip-kedip, tanda jika kamera tersebut menangkap gerak mencurigakan. Alarm ini dirancang khusus untuk melihat keadaan belakang mobil, sebagai penanda apakah kami sedang dibuntuti atau tidak. Dengan pertimbangan waktu, jarak, serta posisi, maka setelah semua perhitungan itu, alarm akan menyala dengan sendirinya.

"Sas?" tolehku.

Kudapati dua jip di belakang mobil kami. Di balik kemudi, kulihat pria botak memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Di sampingnya seorang berkacamata hitam duduk membawa senapan laras panjang. Sementara di dalam jip yang satunya, kulihat dua orang bertubuh gempal.

" _Tch_ , kita diikuti juga ya?"

 _Brumm ..._

Aku memejam mata erat-erat. Memegang _dasboard_ mobil kuat-kuat. Sasuke memutar mobil kami, dari depan terdengar suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal.

Sepertinya mobil di depan mengerem mendadak. Sasuke gila, mobil ini berhenti di hadapan dua jip itu dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter. _Apa dia berniat membunuhku?_

" _What are you doing_?!" kupukul pipi Sasuke.

 _Bough ..._

" _Akh_ ... apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?! Lihat di depanmu."

"...?!"

Dari balik kaca, kulihat dua orang turun dari mobil. Lengan kedua pria itu dipenuhi tato sampai leher. Mereka seperti pegulat tangguh yang dapat menghentikan gerak lawannya dalam sekali pukul.

"Sas?"

 _Cleck ..._

Tanpa kuduga Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dari perkiraan ku. Dia membuka pintu dan keluar.

" _Oi,_ mau apa kalian membuntuti kami? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, _huh_?!" lontar Sasuke berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Ia seolah kehilangan segenap rasa takutnya. Dengan gaya yang sedikit tengil, Sasuke meludah.

" _Tch_ , jadi begini tampang _RED_ yang acap disebut-sebut itu? Mirip banci!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Sasuke memukul salah satu di antara mereka. Refleks yang diberikan tak kalah cepat. Orang itu menangkis tangan Sasuke dan balik menyerang. Sasuke melompat mundur. Lawanya lumayan gesit. Meski bertubuh gempal, tetapi keakasannya bak orang Cina yang pandai bermain kungfu. Tubuh subur tak menghalangi gerak fisiknya saat bergerak.

 _Bugh_

Satu pukulan mengenai pipi membuat Sasuke terdorong mundur. Mereka menyerang Sasuke bersama-sama. Aku harus berpikir bagaimana ini segera usai. Tidak ada waktu. Mobil Gengetsu mulai masuk ke halaman rumah. Jika ia tidak keluar, akan sulit untuk menghabisinya. Dari luar saja tampak bagaimana penjagaan rumah itu sangat ketat.

 _Buagh ..._

 _Bough ..._

Bogem mentah Sasuke mengenai ulu hati satu di antaranya. Lelaki kedua menghujamkan pisau yang semenjak tadi ia selipakan di balik punggung. Ia buang sarung pisau berujung lancip itu dan membebaskannya ke arah Sasuke.

Satu tusukan, dua tusukan, tiga tusukan, semua lolos. Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Namun ...

 ** _Buagh ..._**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada yang menjegal kakinya dari belakang.

Sasuke jatuh.

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi sekarang!"

Senyum licik mengembang di bibir sang lawan. Memar di pipi tak lagi terasa sakitnya. Pria itu menduduki perut Sasuke dengan pisau di atas kepala yang siap ia tancapkan.

"SAS?!"

Aku membuka pintu mobil.

"MATI KAU-!"

Kulepaskan pelatuk pistol ku ...

"JANGAN BERPIKIR DAPAT MENGHENTIKAN KAMI!"

 ** _Dorrrr ..._**

Darah memuncrat dari lengan kirinya. Pria itu langsung jatuh, tersungkur ke samping. Aku sudah melumuri peluru tersebut dengan racun yang mampu mengacaukan sistem pernapasan. Kinerjanya serupa sianida.

"KEPARAT!"

Seorang berlari ke arahku. Sebelum bangkit, Sasuke menjegal kaki pria itu, dan terjatuh.

 _Buggh ..._

Dua orang lagi keluar dari jip dan berlari ke arah kami. Kami terlibat adu pukul. Namun jangan sekali-kali meremehkanku, karena aku bisa mematahkan leher kalian dalam sekali serang.

 _Buagh ..._

 _Bough ..._

 _Buagg ..._

Pertarungan sengit. Mereka cukup lihai bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan jarak dekat.

 _Bugh ..._

Sebuah tepakan mengenai perutku. Kubalas dengan tendangan pada rahang yang membuat beberapa giginya copot.

" _Sigh_!"

Mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibir, pria itu menatapku tajam.

Sedikit pun aku tak bergidik. _Sudah. Akhiri saja, kutu-kutu sialan!_

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengajakku bicara sembari menghadapi lawannya.

"Tak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan."

Kuambil pisau dari belakang tubuh. Dengan ini semua akan selesai.

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah bola kecil seukuran gundu menggelinding. Bola itu mengeluarkan asap pekat yang membuat mata perih.

Sasuke menarik langkah. Asap ini ... tidak salah lagi, obat bius!

"Hinata?!"

Kudengar teriakan itu.

Namun, dadaku mendadak sesak.

Aku seolah tak mendapat pasokan oksigen yang paru-paru butuhkan.

Tubuhku begitu ringan. Aku tak merasakan apa pun. Aku tak bisa merasakan sakit bagaimana memar menghiasi sebagian wajah dan tubuhku.

Aku mencium bau yang membuat kepalaku pening seketika itu. Keseimbanganku, terasa semakin goyah. Kakiku kebas dan lemas.  
Aku tak dapat berpikir.

"Hinata?!"

Suara yang terdengar memanggil namaku kian samar.

"Hinata?!"

Pandanganku menggelap.

 _Bough ..._

"HINATAAA?!"

"Diam, Berengsek!"

Seseorang memukul tengkuk Sasuke dari belakang menggunakan potongan kayu.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini curah hujan cukup tinggi. Memasuki penghujung bulan November, suhu udara terasa lebih dingin. Siang hari seakan berjalan dengan cepat, dan semua orang harus segera memersiapkan diri untuk menyambut salju di bulan Desember.

Ino masih terkulai di atas kasur. Cukup malas rasanya guna sekadar bangun dan mencuci muka. Tangannya meraba sisi kanan ranjang. Senyum getir kemudian tersimpul. _Bodoh_ , gumamnya. Harusnya ia tidak melakukan itu. Jelas sekali bukan? Suaminya jarang pulang ke rumah ini.

Tangan Ino lalu bergerak mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di atas nakas.

Tak ada balasan. Semalam ia mengirim pesan pada Hinata. Terakhir gadis itu bilang, setelah bekerja, ia akan datang ke sini. Hinata selalu menjadi tempat curahan hati terbaik. Ya, meski tak jarang gadis itu mengatainya sebagai orang yang bodoh, tetapi apa yang keluar dari mulut Hinata adalah hal jujur.

"..."

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia bangkit, lantas duduk. Netra akuamarinnya memandang jam dinding.

" _Oh My God,_ aku bangun kesiangan? _"_

Jam dinding menunjuk pukul sepuluh pagi.

.

Usai mandi, Ino buru-buru mempersiapkan diri. Ia harus segera membuka toko bunganya.

Selai kacang ia oleskan ke atas selembar roti tawar untuk sarapan. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini ada acara ramalan zodiak di televisi.

Ino mengambil remot kontrol yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Dengan melihat ramalan di pagi hari, itu membuatnya jadi lebih baik. Ramalan penaka sihir yang memberi kekuatan dan semangat baru untuknya mengawali langkah.

 _Klik ..._

Yang tersaji pagi ini adalah acara berita pagi. Tampak seorang reporter berdiri di depan mobil yang masih mengepulkan asap, sekiranya baru terbakar.

 _Penyebab kecelakaan masih belum diketahui. Saat ini pihak kepolisian masih menyelidikinya. Seperti yang terlihat, mobil putra bungsu keluarga pemilik Uchiha Medical Center ini menabrak marka jalan. Dari informasi yang kami himpun, mobil sudah kehilangan keseimbangan dari titik 12, atau tujuh meter di sana. Saksi mata mengatakan, terjadi benturan keras sebelum akhirnya mobil tersebut meledak._

Netra Ino membulat.

Baru semalam ia menghubungi Hinata, bahkan mereka berjanji untuk bertemu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan?" tangan Ino bergetar. Kakinya melemas ...

 _"Bagaimana kondisi Hinata sekarang?"_

.

.

 ** _Beberapa jam sebelumnya,_**

"Sayang sekali. Padahal gadis ini sangat cantik. Pasti mahal dijual di pasar gelap."

"Sudahlah. Bos hanya ingin menjauhkan adiknya dari wanita itu. Angkat yang benar."

Setelah Hinata pingsan, mereka mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam jip. Di sana tubuh Hinata diikat, kemudian dibungkus menggunakan kain. Mereka telah siap membuang tubuh tak berdaya perempuan itu ke laut.

"Hitungan ketiga kita lempar."

Dari atas tol laut _Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line, suasana_ di bawah sana terlihat mengerikan. Arus tenang air laut bagai monster yang tengah diam menunggu umpan. Setelah dilempar, Hinata niscaya tak kan selamat. Dengan tubuh dan kaki yang terikat, pun di bawah pengaruh obat bius, mustahil baginya lolos sekali pun Dewi Fortuna berpihak padanya.

"Satu,"

Hitungan dimulai.

"Dua,"

Mulai besok, nama _RED_ tidak ada lagi.

"Tiga!"

Tubuh Hinata dilempar begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

Fanfiksi ini adalah sekuel dari RED

 _ **Selamat membaca^^**_


	2. Erased

Sekencang busur dilepas, Ino berlari. Turun dari bus ia langsung menuju lobi rumah sakit. Kakinya bergerak cepat, berbanding lurus dengan rasa penasarannya yang berontak minta dijawab.

 _Hosh ... hosh ..._ Ino mengatur napasnya sesaat.

Meja resepsionis sudah ada di depan mata. Wanita berambut kuning itu kemudian mendekati meja tersebut. Ia menemui perempuan berseragam hijau yang berjaga di sana.

Setahu Ino, Sasuke ialah anak pemilik rumah sakit ini. Jika pemuda itu ada di sini, seharusnya Hinata juga.

"Apa?"

"Saya sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, Nyonya. Tidak ada pasien dengan nama tersebut."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke dirawat di sini?!"

"Memang benar, Tuan Muda sekarang sedang dalam perawatan khusus. Tapi perempuan yang Anda maksud, yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata, dia tidak ada di sini."

"Mereka kecelakaan bersama kan? Seharusnya temanku juga ada di tempat ini!"

"Bersama? Maaf, Tuan Muda mengalami kecelakaan tunggal. Ia sedang sakit saat berkendara. Tidak ada penumpang lain di mobil itu selain Tuan Muda sendiri."

Kaki Ino seperti terdorong mundur.

Ia paham sekarang.

Ia tahu mengapa Hinata tidak ada di rumah sakit ini, dan mengapa kecelakaan yang Sasuke alami disebut-sebut kecelakaan tunggal.

Saat lift yang tak jauh dari ruang resepsionis terbuka, para wartawan yang semenjak tadi menunggu di lobi berhamburan menghampiri pria yang baru keluar dari sana.

Lelaki memakai setelan jas hitam- rapi. Dia tersenyum kala sejumlah wartawan menanyainya.

Pria berambut hitam panjang yang selalu diikat itu, setahu Ino adalah kakak Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan adik Anda, Itachi- _san_?"

"Saya dengar adik Anda sempat kritis, apa itu benar?"

"Benarkah saat berkendara adik Anda berada di bawah pengaruh obat penenang?"

Itachi menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lugas. Bahasa tubuhnya terlihat cukup siap. Tak ada gugup atau kesan ia bingung. Di belakangnya, Itachi dikawal dua orang berbadan tinggi-besar.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, Pak."

Usai sesi wawancara, Itachi berjalan keluar menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah menantinya di depan lobi.

Tangan Ino gemetaran.

Hidup ini memang picik dan licik. Selalu ada alasan untuk seseorang yang dianggap sampah disingkirkan. Tumbuhan benalu yang menempel pada sang inang. Hinata tidak lebih parasit bagi Uchiha.

Sudah pasti, kecelakaan itu dibuat-buat.

.

.

.

"Hitungan ketiga kita lempar."

.

"Satu,"

.

"Dua,"

.

"Tiga!"

.

.

.

 **RED: Kiss Me Ugh!**

 _Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto_

Cerita ini hanya fiksi

Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiel dalam bentuk apa pun, dalam pembuatan Fanfiksi ini

.

.

.

"Nona? Nona?!"

Rambut bermanya kuyup. Meski urung membuahkan hasil, ia belum mau menyerah melakukan kompresi dada pada gadis yang baru ditariknya dari dalam air. Tangannya terus bergerak menekan dada perempuan itu dengan harapan dia dapat siuman dan terbatuk.

Ia juga beberapa kali memberikan napas buatan. Saat dirinya tengah memancing di bawah tol laut _Tokyo Bay Aqua-Line_ , tiba-tiba sebuah benda dari atas jatuh ke laut. Tak begitu jelas karena suasana sedang gelap-gelapnya. Namun suara deburan yang cukup keras membuat Sabaku Gaara penasaran. Ia pun memutuskan mendekat. Usai melompat ke dalam air, yang ia temukan justru seorang gadis dengan tubuh terikat. Sejumlah bagian anggota fisiknya lebam. Sepertinya, dia korban kejahatan yang sengaja dibuang untuk dihilangkan jejaknya.

"Nona?"

Gaara menekan dada Hinata sekali lagi. Sebelumnya, lebih dulu dia melepas tali yang melilit tubuh perempuan itu.

"Nona?!"

"... _uhukk_!"

Gadis itu terbatuk. Air menyembur dari mulutnya.

Buru-buru Gaara meninggikan posisi kepala perempuan yang sama sekali tak ia kenal tersebut agar tidak tersedak.

"Nona? Anda baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

"Yakushi, bagaimana?"

Sembari mengisap cerutu, pria yang dipanggil Yakushi mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja. Duduk selayak _Don_ sambil sesekali melihat layar ponsel.

Yakushi Kabuto. Itachi menyerahkan semua perihal Sasuke kepada pria berkacamata itu. Dia seorang psikiater, lulusan salah satu perguruan tinggi di Amerika. Pria yang sempat dipenjara akibat mencuci otak salah satu pasiennya. Pria yang juga terlibat skandal pembunuhan berencana, tetapi karena kekurangan bukti, kasus itu akhirnya berhenti bergulir.

Aparat seolah tutup mata mengingat kasus tersebut konon turut menyeret nama salah satu pejabat tinggi. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan penegak hukum Jepang, kasus itu padahal awalnya ramai-ramai diperbincangkan. Namun lama-lama menguap, melayang seperti asap tembakau yang diembus Yakushi Kabuto.

 _Huuuh ..._

Yakushi mematikan cerutunya. Ia meletakkan puntung cerutu itu di atas asbak.

"Bilang pada tuan Itachi untuk tidak khawatir. Semua berjalan sesuai rencananya."

Penuh telisik, Suigetsu menatap. Ingat baik-baik. Yakushi itu bunglon. Dia akan membuat dirinya serupa dengan siapa ia berpihak.

Sebagai kaki tangan Itachi, tentu Suigetsu tak boleh kecolongan.

 **"** _ **Agggrrrr**_ **..."**

Suara erangan menggema di balik pintu besi di samping meja Yakushi. Pria itu tersenyum licik.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?"

"..."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik dalam urusan mengganti ingatan seseorang selain aku. Jika kau ingin seseorang itu menurut padamu, maka buat dia membutuhkanmu, dengan cara apa pun."

Suigetsu membetulkan setelan jasnya. Lelaki berambut biru muda tersebut bermaksud memperbaiki posisi pistol di balik jas yang ia pakai.

Agak miris memang mendengar erangan syarat rasa sakit itu. Erangan yang terkesan mengharap kematian. Namun sudahlah. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu banyak berontak. Red bukan semata parasit bagi para pengusaha, tapi juga sesama organisasi yang bergerak di dunia hitam, tak terkecuali 'Taka'. Taka sendiri ialah organisasi terorganisir spesialis penyelundup senjata. Mereka menyalurkan senjata ilegal kepada para bos besar.

Uchiha Itachi memang gila. Bagaimana bisa dia menyiksa adiknya sendiri dengan dalih mengembalikannya pada 'suci'?

"Untukmu. Sekali-kali kau harus mencoba benda itu," Suigetsu melemparkan sebungkus rokok ke meja Yakushi. "lakukan tugasmu dengan benar."

Pria berambut putih panjang tersebut menarik kakinya dari meja, lantas berdiri.

"Tentu saja, Suigetsu- _san_. Bukankah kalian para Taka tak segan mengirimku ke neraka jika tugas ini gagal?"

Seringai sekilas muncul di bibir Suigetsu. "Baiklah, besok aku akan kembali lagi membawa bayaranmu."

Yakushi membungkuk.

.

Lengas, juga kotor. Tempat itu layak disebut sarang tikus dibanding ruang penahanan. Tak ada cahaya. Sekadar mengharap langit senantiasa cerah, sehingga sinar bulan mampu menyusup lewat ventilasi kecil selebar 7 sentimeter.

Ruangan yang lebih tepat disebut penjara. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu. Jeruji besi mengurungnya di ruang yang sangat sempit. Tidak ada celah baginya kabur, dan tidak ada akses untuk menghubungi seseorang. Jangankan menghubungi, membela diri saja tak kan sanggup.

Tubuh Sasuke diikat. Ia didudukkan pada kursi kayu, tali melilit sekujur tubuh. Matanya ditutup rapat menggunakan kain basah. Jangan berpikir Sasuke diperlakukan selayaknya manusia. Di ruangan yang sangat dingin, Sasuke sebatas dipakaikan celana dalam saja. Satu pertanyaan dijawab salah, maka sayatan pisau tajam mendarat di kulitnya yang pasi mirip orang mati.

Lebih dari itu, kata-kata Yakushi ialah senjata paling mematikan di antara semuanya.

"Kau sebut dirimu laki-laki? Boleh aku tertawa, Sasuke? _Hahaha_ ..., kau membunuhnya." Yakushi menyayat paha Sasuke. Pria itu berjongkok di depan tubuh Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dan menunduk.

Sasuke menggigit bibir, bersamaan darah yang menetes dari luka di pahanya.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana wajah Hinata- _chan_ saat tengah menunggu kedatanganmu? Dia menangis penuh iba. Tapi siapa peduli, Sasuke? Kau membiarkan dia dilempar ke laut. Dia sudah mati dimakan ikan-ikan sekarang."

Yakushi mengucapnya penuh penekanan. Setiap kata diucap jelas.

"Kau membuat dia terjebak dalam kehidupan yang rumit. Kau kaya. Harusnya kau bisa menyelamatkannya dari jurang kemiskinan tanpa perlu bekerja. Lalu kenapa Hinata harus bekerja dengan taruhan nyawa? Apa yang kau lakukan sebagai kekasihnya? Apa yang kau upayakan untuk membuat dia bahagia? Ini salahmu, Sasuke. Ini salahmu."

Yakushi mengucapnya berulang-ulang.

"Kau tahu, bagaimana dia tewas? Kau salah jika berpikir semata karena tenggelam. Hinata- _chan_ , gadis kesayanganmu itu ..."

" _Aggggrrr_ ..."

Lagi-lagi satu sayatan mendarat di kulitnya. Kali ini giliran lengan.

"Dia diperkosa ramai-ramai sampai darah keluar dari lubang kewanitaannya. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, tersedak karena mulutnya disumpal kaos kaki. Dan kau tahu siapa yang salah? Itu salahmu, Sasuk!"

" _Aggggrrr_!"

Satu kuku ditarik dari jari kaki kanan lelaki itu.

"Kau membiarkannya mati dan dihinakan. Untuk apa kau hidup? Kenapa bukan kau saja yang mati? Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau justru mengorbankannya, Sasuke?!"

Sebagai seorang psikiater, Yakushi tentu tahu cara paling ampuh mencuci otak seseorang, dan cara agar dia jadi 'boneka' yang bisa diperintah apa saja.

Siksaan, serangan fisik dan mental sampai dia benar-benar jatuh dan menyerah. Mengisolasinya dalam ruangan khusus yang tak terjamah siapa pun. Menggunakan rasa takut, rasa bersalah, memanfaatkan perasaan yang hancur untuk mengubah sifatnya menjadi seorang yang bukan lagi dirinya.

Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, Sasuke pasti merasa bersalah lantaran tak dapat berbuat apa pun demi gadis yang dia cintai. Dia akan merasa hidupnya tak berarti. Membuang dirinya yang lama, dan menjadi lebih pendiam. Dia akan mudah sekali marah, sulit mengontrol emosi, serta mulai berpikir satu per satu orang bakal meninggalkannya.

Tak ada yang sanggup bertahan dalam posisi itu. Setelahnya, Sasuke akan mengharap iba minta dirinya ditolong.

Membuat perasaan bersalah semakin besar dengan mengkritik tindakannya yang tak berarti. Membuat dia ragu pada diri sendiri. Maka, jadilah ia pion baru yang siap dimainkan sesuka hati.

Ini memang agak kejam. Namun Itachi benar-benar ingin menghapus masa lalu adiknya tanpa sedikit pun sang adik mengingat.

Lagi pula, siapa gadis itu? Dia sampah. Itachi hanya mengembalikannya dari yang tidak ada, menjadi bukan siapa pun bagi adiknya.

* * *

"Aku sudah memberinya obat. Mungkin dia akan sadar besok pagi. Gadis itu memiliki fisik yang kuat. Syukurlah, tulangnya tak ada yang retak."

Perempuan itu berujar seraya membereskan peralatan medisnya. Dia adalah Matsuri. Dokter umum yang Gaara panggil untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang baru ia tolong.

Usai membereskan, Matsuri meletakkan obat-obatan di atas nakas, samping gadis berambut panjang tersebut berbaring.

"Gaara, kau harus segera menghubungi kantor polisi. Sepertinya dia korban tindak kejahatan."

Gaara yang menyandarkan punggung ke tembok di sisi jendela, tak lagi memperhatikan perkataan gadis itu. Atensinya malah tertuju ke bawah, pada pemuda yang duduk di atas motor _sport_ sembari menghisap rokok.

Ada semacam ngilu spontan mendarat di hati. Yang dilakukan lelaki dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipi tersebut di depan rumahnya, ialah tentu menunggu gadis manis ini.

Gaara melirik Matsuri. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Entah sampai kapan dirinya harus memendam. Ikatan 'teman' membuatnya tak berdaya. Gaara takut jika perasaan sepihaknya membuat Matsuri justru semakin jauh.

"Gaara?!"

"Aah ..., ma-maaf. Aku melamun ya?"

Matsuri membuang napas.

"... kau harus segera melapor pada polisi. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia kan? Ah, aku ingat. Pria berambut kuning, temanmu yang pernah kau ajak ke pesta pertunanganku dengan Kiba, dia seorang polisi kan? Hubungi saja dia. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah yang rumit."

Netra Gaara berganti melihat iris sehitam arang Matsuri. Pantulan lampu membuat matanya berkilau. Cantik. Sangat cantik.

"... apa?" gadis itu berujar pelan.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya Kiba sudah menunggumu di bawah." Gaara kembali melihat ke bawah jendela kamarnya.

"Oh, oke. Jika ada apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku. Dan ingat, kau harus segera melapor pada polisi."

"Iya-iya aku tahu."

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu."

"... hati-hati."

Kata-kata Gaara terputus seiring Matsuri yang sudah menutup pintu.

Gaara, masih di tempat yang sama, dengan posisi sama, ia tertunduk. Senyum tipis kentara sumbang terpoles di bibirnya.

Kala ia tengok lagi jendela, terlihat Kiba tengah memakaikan helm ke kepala perempuan berambut sebahu itu.

Tawa terukir di wajah keduanya. Matsuri kemudian tampak naik ke atas motor.

Gaara berbalik. _"Bodoh, untuk apa mengharap orang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah?"_ makinya pada diri sendiri.

Tak henti sampai di sana. Sesalnya kembali tumbuh saat ia mengalihkan atensinya ke gadis yang baru ia tolong.

 _Tch,_

 _Bukankah seharusnya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan bukan malah ke rumahku? Sekarang dia tidur di kasurku. Lalu aku tidur di mana?_

 _Merepotkan!_

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	3. Relife

**Mengandung unsur R18.**  
 **Tidak disarankan untuk pembaca di bawah umur.**  
 **(Mature, sexual content, violence, etc)**

* * *

 _ **1 bulan kemudian,**_

Kilatan _flash_ kamera memenuhi ruangan itu. Banyak wartawan yang sedari pagi sudah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan khusus, di Uchiha Medical Center, yang sedianya akan dijadikan sebagai tempat konferensi pers oleh Itachi perihal kesembuhan sang adik pasca sebulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan nahas.

Arah kamera langsung tertuju pada sang putra bungsu ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan. Itachi mendorong kursi roda adiknya, disusul beberapa pria berjas hitam mengenakan kacamata dengan warna senada mengikuti dari belakang. Selain itu, tampak pula seorang dokter.

"Sasuke- _san_!"

"Sasuke- _san_ , bagaimana kondisimu?"

Pertanyaan seketika memberondongnya.

Itachi memberi instruksi agar suasana diciptakan lebih tenang. Ia dan sang dokter kemudian duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sasuke duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, sementara para pengawal berdiri di samping kiri dan kanan kursi.

Kondisi Sasuke tidak begitu baik jika dilihat sepintas. Bukan dari fisik. Dari luar, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah tak memiliki bekas luka, atau apa pun selayaknya orang cidera. Namun jika diamati dari tatapan matanya yang kosong, pun wajah dinginnya yang tetap menunduk menatap bawah seolah takut, sepertinya, dari segi psikis ada yang aneh. Mungkinkah Uchiha Sasuke mengalami trauma mendalam setelah kecelakaan tunggal itu?

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke- _san_? Apa dia sudah sembuh total?"

"Bagian mana saja yang dulu mengalami cedera?"

Sang dokter mengambil mikrofon di atas meja. Dia mulai menjawab.

"Keadaannya jauh lebih mendingan ya, kalau dibanding saat pertama kali dia dibawa ke rumah sakit ini. Sasuke mengalami cidera di bagian kepala. Dia mengalami gagar otak. Kepalanya terbentur keras saat itu sebab dia tak memakai sabuk pengamannya."

Wanita itu terus menjelaskan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang para wartawan lontar.

Konferensi pers ini setidaknya diliput oleh media lokal; baik cetak, pun televisi.

"Sasuke- _san_ , apa Anda merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

Klik ...

Lelaki tanpa alis itu menyesap kopinya. Hari ini pemberitaan di televisi kurang menarik. Rata-rata menyiarkan konferensi pers putra keluarga konglomerat Uchiha.

Di Jepang, keluarga tersebut memang dikenal menguasai sejumlah sektor bisnis. Tidak aneh jika pada akhirnya kabar kesembuhan putra bungsu mereka merupakan warta yang banyak dinanti masyarakat mengingat dulu Uchiha Sasuke sempat dikabarkan koma dan hampir meninggal.

"Gaara, aku sudah siap."

Pemuda itu menoleh.

Ia melihat gadis yang memanggil namanya tampak menggendong ransel di punggung. Gadis itu mengenakan kaus oblong dan celana pendek ketat. Jaketnya diikatkan ke pinggang, rambut panjangnya ditali rapi, serta tangannya memegang sebuah topi.

Hari ini agenda mereka adalah berburu rusa di sebuah desa di Nara. Lumayan jauh, kira-kira 6 jam waktu tempuh dari Tokyo. Lokasinya di hutan dekat desa terpencil yang masih asri.

Gaara meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. Ia memeriksa lagi isi ranselnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Tunggu di mobil," ujarnya. Gaara harus membereskan cangkir kopinya dulu.

.

 _ **Satu bulan sebelumnya,**_

Saat burung-burung mulai berkicauan, perempuan itu terbangun. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum ia memandang jendela. Sinar mentari pagi membangunkannya. Gemerisik suara daun tentu saja membuat bising telinga.

Gaara mulanya tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Di rumah ini hanya dia seorang diri. Ia tak dapat meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menanyai gadis itu. Sejujurnya, bukan Gaara takut. Sama sekali bukan. Melainkan sebatas tak mau gadis yang kini duduk di ranjangnya itu salah paham mengira dirinya bagian dari orang-orang yang kemarin membuangnya.

Namun ketika hendak bertanya, Gaara mendadak dibuat kelu. Ia dikagetkan oleh ulah gadis beriris ametis tersebut dengan tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"H-hai ..." Gaara mencoba melambaikan tangan.

Perempuan itu terus menatap tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Sebelumnya, Gaara sudah membuatkan bubur untuk si gadis. Nasi yang dimasak lembut bersama _tofu_ dan irisan ayam. Kini semangkuk bubur telah ada di nampan yang ia bawa. Tinggal menyerahkannya saja.

Ia ingat kata-kata Matsuri. Gadis yang ditolongnya ini akan bangun besok pagi. Jadi pagi-pagi sekali, Gaara menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

Agak ragu ... Gaara mendekat.

"A-aku membuatkanmu bubur. Makanlah," ucap lelaki itu sembari meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas nakas. "... kemarin aku menemukanmu di sungai," lanjutnya.

 _Sebisa mungkin tidak membahas masalah peristiwa pembuangan di Tokyo bay Aqua-Line. Siapa tahu dia masih trauma. Namun agar dia tak salah paham juga, cerita kenapa dia bisa ada di sini kurasa tak masalah,_ pikir Gaara.

"Aku sedang memancing saat itu, dan ... tanpa sengaja kailku mengenai baju-"

Perempuan tersebut tampak memegangi kepala. Wajahnya mengernyit ... seperti menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Gaara yang panik langsung memegang bahu gadis itu. Dia memakai kaus miliknya yang tentu saja kebesaran. Leher kausnya sedikit melorot membuat sebagian bongkahan lembut dada gadis itu menyembul.

Gaara memalingkan pandangan. Melihat payudara seorang gadis-sebagai laki-laki normal-wajar jika menimbulkan sensasi aneh, seperti pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa hangat.

"Ka-kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk.

Gaara menurunkan tangannya. Ia membuang napas ... lega.

"Mau aku suapi?" tawar Gaara kemudian. Namun sedetik berselang ia kembali terperanjat lantaran pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu kembali memandangnya. "ma-maksudku agar kau bisa lekas minum obat. Kepalamu sakit kan?"

"Aku ada di mana?"

"A-aah ... itu ..."

"...?"

"Ka-kau ada di rumahku. Seperti kataku sebelumnya, aku menemukanmu di sungai. Ta-tapi sungguh aku tak melakukan apa pun padamu." Gaara mengangkat dua jarinya sebagai bukti kesungguhannya.

Gadis itu terlihat memperhatikan baju yang sekarang dipakainya,

"Ka-karena aku menemukanmu di sungai, jadi otomatis bajumu basah kan? I-itu memang kausku yang sekarang kau pakai, tapi sungguh bukan aku yang memakaikannya. Kemarin, temanku datang ke sini. Dia juga seorang dokter. Dia perempuan. Dialah yang mengobati lukamu, sekaligus mengganti bajumu."

Hinata mengangguk, ia tak berucap apa-apa setelah itu.

Hal ini tentu membuat Gaara kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini?

"Ja-jadi, kau mau memakan buburnya sekarang?" Gaara mengambil bubur itu lalu mengarahkan satu suapan ke mulut Hinata.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi hanya memandang. Tak lama ... ia membuka mulut, dan mulai melahap satu suapan dari Gaara.

"..."

Gaara tersenyum melihat itu. Selanjutnya, ia duduk di samping gadis tersebut.

Sungguh, banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tentang siapa namanya? Tinggal di mana? Apakah ada anggota tubuhnya yang masih terasa sakit? Dan yang paling penting ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada malam itu? Kenapa dia bisa dibuang ke laut?

"Terimakasih," ucap Hinata pelan.

Gaara mengarahkan satu suapan lagi,

"Terhadap hewan pun kita harus saling tolong-menolong kan? Apalagi sesama manusia. Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

Anehnya ... dia justru menggeleng.

"Maksudnya ... kau tidak ingat siapa namamu?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Gaara meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur tersebut ke atas ranjang.

Mungkinkah gadis ini hilang ingatan? Tapi sepertinya tak ada luka di kepalanya. Dan Matsuri juga tidak membahas masalah cedera kepala. Namun tidak tahu juga. Waktu itu hari sudah sangat malam. Mungkin Matsuri kurang teliti. Dan mungkin, sebelum dibuang, gadis ini mendapat benturan keras di kepalanya sehingga membuatnya amnesia. Ah, terlalu banyak opsi. Ia harus memastikan kebenarannya lebih dulu.

"...?"

Gaara mendapat tepukan pelan di pahanya. Gadis itu menatapnya seraya membuka mulut.

"A-aah, ayo dimakan lagi." Gaara menyuapinya sampai bubur dalam mangkuk itu habis. Ia kemudian izin ke belakang untuk mengembalikan mangkuk, sekaligus mengambil air untuk minum obat.

"Aku ke dapur dulu, nanti kusiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi."

Ketika Gaara baru berjalan satu langkah, ia merasakan ujung bawah kausnya ditarik dari belakang.

Saat Gaara menoleh ...

"Terimakasih ..." ucap gadis itu sekali lagi.

Gaara pun tersenyum,

"Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

Jeep yang mereka naiki mulai memasuki kawasan Nara.

Gadis itu tertidur pulas. Kepalanya bersandar pada jendela mobil. Rona senja menyisir pipinya yang gembil, membuat keningnya sesekali mengerut. Bisa jadi dia silau.

Gaara kemudian menepikan mobil. Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak guna melepas jaket.

Wanita itu hanya memakai celana pendek. Memasuki jalanan pedesaan, otomatis suhu udara juga lebih turun dibanding ibu kota yang tercemar oleh polusi. Jadi jaket itu akan lebih bermanfaat jika digunakan untuk menyelimuti kakinya supaya tidak kedinginan.

Setelah selesai, Gaara lalu kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Dari hari masih terang-benderang sampai matahari sudah di ufuk barat dan nyaris tenggelam. Mereka masih dalam perjalanan. Masalah penginapan telah diurus oleh tiga kawannya yang sudah berangkat dari kemarin.

"... mmm," terdengar gumaman kecil dari mulut gadis itu.

Mengenai dia ... Gaara tahu namanya adalah Hinata. Namun Gaara kurang paham nama lengkapnya siapa. Gadis itu mengalami hilang ingatan. Nama Hinata dia tahu dari tato di tengkuk gadis itu saat membantunya mengikat rambut ...

.

"Air hangat untukmu sudah siap,"

Gadis tersebut menoleh. Ia terlihat berdiri dan lantas mendekati Gaara yang telah menunggunya di ambang pintu sembari membawakan handuk.

Gaara memberikan handuk itu kepadanya, lalu mengantarnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sikat gigi baru untukmu. Semua yang kau butuhkan ada di dalam. Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti."

.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, perempuan itu turun ke lantai bawah menemui Gaara yang sedang menonton televisi.

Ingin Gaara tertawa saat ia melihat penampilan gadis itu dalam balutan pakaian yang kebesaran. Kaus yang dikenakannya jadi lebih menyerupai daster, dan nyaris menyentuh lutut. Meski begitu sama sekali tak mengurangi sisi kecantikannya. Ya, Gaara akui bahwasanya gadis yang ia tolong memiliki paras manis dengan sorot mata misterius. Tatapannya seperti anak kecil, tapi sisi dewasa juga tampak dari dalam dirinya. Sulit untuk dijelaskan. Kulitnya yang seputih mutiara, juga rambut panjangnya semakin menambah kesan bila dia gadis yang feminin.

Perempuan itu mendekati Gaara sambil memegang sisir.

"Bisa bantu aku mengikat rambut?"

"... eh?"

"Tanganku agak sakit,"

Gaara mulanya agak bingung. Namun lima detik kemudian ia mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah, duduk sini." Gaara menyuruhnya untuk duduk di depannya.

Perempuan itu duduk di sana. Gaara mulai menyisir rambut gadis tersebut dengan hati-hati, takut kalau-kalau membuatnya kesakitan lantaran rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Bau lavendel samar tercium bercampur harum bunga mawar yang Gaara pastikan berasal dari sabun mandi. Jadi gugup, baru pertama ini ia membantu seorang gadis mengikat rambut. Ada perasaan asing yang mendadak hinggap di hatinya. Berada dalam jarak sekian dekat dengan seorang gadis cantik merupakan hal baru yang jarang sekali ia rasakan.

Gaara terlihat menggenggam rambut perempuan itu. Saat ia menyibak helaian yang menutupi belakang lehernya, tampak tato bertuliskan 'Hinata' diukir dalam aksara unik, tapi masih dapat dibaca.

 _"Hinata?"_

Gaara bertanya dalam hati, _mungkinkah ini namanya?_

 _"_ Namamu ... Hinata ya?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"... Hinata?"

Gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Ya, kau memiliki tato di tengkuk dengan ejaan itu. Oh, atau itu nama orang yang berharga bagimu?"

"... Hinata?" gadis itu menggaruk pelipisnya. "... a-aku tidak ingat,"

Entah kenapa Gaara juga ikut-ikutan menggaruk pelipis. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Jelas, gadis tersebut amnesia kan? Kalau terlalu ditekan, bisa-bisa sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi.

"A-ah _,_ sudahlah lupakan. Si-sini mana tali rambutnya?"

Hinata menyerahkan karet gelang yang ia temukan di dapur kepada Gaara.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

Gadis itu sekadar mengangguk tanpa berkata. Rasanya hal ini sudah dilakukannya berkali-kali.

"Mau istirahat lagi atau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Gaara lebih lanjut. Mungkin udara segar memang dibutuhkan.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ya; beli makanan, atau duduk-duduk di taman. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung ke kantor polisi untuk melapor-" belum selesai Gaara bicara, perempuan itu tampak berbalik. Dia menarik celana jeans Gaara dengan kuat.

"A-ada apa? Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan?"

Lagi-lagi, perempuan itu sebatas memberikan jawaban dengan gerakan kepalanya. Dia menggeleng,

"... jangan ke kantor polisi!"

"...?"

"Jangan!"

Gaara tidak mengerti. Namun entah mengapa ia mengangguk. Mungkin gadis itu butuh waktu. Atau justru kejahatan yang menimpanya melibatkan aparat?

Buru-buru Gaara menggelengkan kepala cepat untuk membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tersebut.

"Ya-ya sudah, jalan-jalan saja tanpa ke kantor polisi. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau siap pergi ke sana. Ayo berbalik. Aku harus mengikat rambutmu kan?"

Dia berbalik.

"Karena kau lupa namamu, aku memanggilmu Hinata saja ya? Sesuai tato yang ada di tengkukmu. Lagi pula 'Hinata' nama yang cantik. Kalaupun bukan namamu, karena tertulis di anggota tubuhmu, paling tidak dia orang yang penting kan? Jadi tidak masalah jika aku memanggilmu demikian. Asli atau bukan, keduanya sama-sama berarti."

Semenjak saat itulah Gaara memanggilnya Hinata.

.

Matahari benar-benar tenggelam kala mereka tiba di desa yang dituju. Sambutan derik suara jangkrik mengalun merdu mencumbu telinga. Desa ini benar-benar masih asri. Banyak pepohonan tumbuh di kiri-kanan jalan, pekarangan-pekarangan rumah penduduk, yang menjadikan udara di tempat ini begitu sejuk.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional yang telah ia dan kawan-kawannya pesan sebelumnya. Alamat ini ia cari menggunakan bantuan peta digital.

"Kita sudah sampai," Gaara mematikan mesin mobil.

Hinata tampak merentangkan tangan untuk merelaksasi otot. Kemudian, tangannya bergerak memijat bahunya yang pegal lantaran terlalu lama duduk.

"Teman-temanku juga membawa teman perempuannya. Nanti kau bisa satu kamar dengan mereka," jelas Gaara. Pemuda itu lalu membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil, disusul oleh Hinata yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah singgah.

.

"Hooo ... lihat siapa yang baru datang?" lelaki berambut kuning dan dikuncir bagian atasnya menghampiri Gaara dan Hinata.

Namanya Deidara.

Dia lalu merangkul bahu Gaara untuk mengajaknya menikmati acara minum-minum yang baru mereka gelar. Beberapa botol wine tergeletak di atas meja bersama sejumlah cemilan. Di sana tak cuma ada orang ini, tapi ada dua lagi laki-laki, dan dua perempuan.

"Hmm ... dia pacar barumu?" ucap seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang menyodorkan segelas wine kepada Gaara. Pakaiannya yang ketat membuat dia terkesan sangat seksi.

"Dia temanku, Temari. Kalian sudah mulai berburu?" tanya Gaara sambil meneguk wine yang baru Temari berikan.

"Kemarin aku baru melihat situasinya sebentar. Hutan di belakang desa ini cukup luas. Tidak ada rambu-rambu khusus atau penunjuk jalan. Medannya tidak terlalu sulit sih, yang jelas masih asri. Kemungkinan banyak hewan liar yang hidup di sana," sahut si rambut abu, pria yang tampak paling dewasa di antara semua.

"Kau melupakan hal yang paling penting, Hidan. Di sana jaringan juga sangat sulit. Kita tidak bisa memanfaatkan _smartphone_ sebagai penunjuk jalan. Memang kalian membawa kompas? Bisa tersesat nanti," Deidara turut menimpali.

"Tenang, aku membawanya kok."

Bisa dibilang, pemuda berambut berma serupa milik Gaara itu merupakan anggota yang paling teliti dan yang paling siap. Ia selalu membawa segala sesuatu yang kerap dilupakan oleh anggota-anggota lain. Pria berwajah _baby face_ tersebut selalu berperan sebagai malaikat penolong di tengah para bocah ceroboh.

"Aah Sasoriii ... kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin? Kita kan bisa melihat-lihat sampai ke bagian hutan yang lebih dalam!"

"Karena kau tidak bertanya padaku."

"Aaagrrr ... KAU!"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian tidak bisa berdamai ya sehari saja?! Bukankah kalian bilang ingin bersenang-senang dulu sebelum menginap di hutan? Nikmati minuman kalian dan bersantailah." Gadis berkacamata berujar. Rautnya sekarang sudah memerah sebab terlalu banyak minum.

Kebiasaan mereka sebelum berburu memang seperti ini. Bersenang-senang dulu, baru menghabiskan malam di tengah belantara.

Gadis berkacamata tadi-Karin-menarik lengan Hidan. Ia bermanja-manja dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang pria itu. Mereka memang menjalin hubungan spesial.

"Sini tasmu," ucap Gaara menawarkan diri untuk membawa ransel yang Hinata gendong sedari tadi.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, biar aku meletakkannya di kamar."

"Ajak temanmu minum, Gaara." Potong Deidara.

Namun Gaara menggeleng, ia lebih memilih mengambilkan minuman kaleng yang juga ada di atas meja. Gaara kan tidak tahu Hinata terbiasa meminum minuman beralkohol atau tidak. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu terpaksa meneguknya.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hinata mengambil minuman tersebut dari tangan Gaara.

Selajutnya Gaara tampak berjalan menuju ruangan yang lebih dalam dengan membawa dua ransel di tangannya.

Ia menuju kamar tempat mereka tidur malam ini.

* * *

"Mmm ... asss ... a-aahh ..."

Lenguhan pria itu terdengar panjang. Tangannya diborgol ke belakang kursi, sementara kedua tumit diikatkan ke kaki kursi. Matanya disekap menggunakan kain, ia didudukkan dengan tubuh telanjang tanpa sehelai benang menutupi.

Sang wanita yang berperan sebagai tuan tampak mengulas senyum lebarnya. Ia juga sudah menanggalkan pakaian, dan menyisakan bra yang memutupi bagian _areola-_ nya saja.  
Gadis itu memang lebih senang berperan sebagai pihak yang agresif dan mendominasi, dibanding pihak submisif yang menjadi budak. Fantasi seks Karin lumayan liar. Wanita itu ingin melihat bagaimana kekasihnya memohon-mohon minta disentuh.

"Mmm? ... katakan sekali lagi ..." Karin berujar seraya ujung telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Hidan. Jari itu terus bergerak ke bawah, menyusuri torso lelali tersebut, kemudian berhenti sebentar di pusarnya. Karin yang berdiri tegak sedikit membungkuk badan. Tangannya ia gerakkan ke belakang guna membuka bra. Ia lalu menggoyangkan salah satu buah dadanya ke bibir Hidan yang berusaha melumatnya tapi tak berhasil. Karin sengaja mempermainkan gairah pria itu.

"Ka-Karin ... Karin ... ouch ..."

Dengan tersenyum nakal Karin menduduki paha Hidan. Pantatnya ia gerakkan maju mundur pelan-pelan, selagi tangannya mengusap lembut puncak kejantanan lelaki itu.

Bibir Karin tak ketinggalan: penuh nafsu menjilat leher jenjang sang kekasih. Karin memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil, serta hisapan kuat pada leher tersebut. Ia lantas menautkan telunjuknya dengan ibu jari untuk membentuk lingkaran kecil. Tangannya lalu bergerak naik turun pada 'junior' Hidan yang sekarang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Aaassss ... aaah _..._ Kariiin ..."

Sengaja Karin menggesekkan bagian itu dengan bibir kewanitaannya yang sudah sangat basah. Bagian bawah Hidan ikut terasa panas dan semakin menegang. Tampak dari pria itu yang mulai berontak ingin melepas borgolnya. Pemuda itu pasti sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk menyatu dengan kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya Karim masih belum puas. Wanita itu kembali berdiri dari posisinya. Ia mendorong bahu Hidan, hingga dia terjungkal ke belakang bersama kursi yang diikatkan ke tubuhnya. Karin selanjutnya menarik penutup mata Hidan. Dari posisinya, pemuda itu dapat melihat bagaimana dua jari Karin memainkan lubangnya sendiri. Mengeluarkannya, memasukkannya lagi, begitu terus sampai cairan bening menetesi pangkal pahanya.

"Aaahh ..." Karin mendesah. Di bawah sana terasa sangat basah. Wanita itu kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk ke tubuh Hidan, dan menduduki wajahnya. Ya, memang sengaja. Karin mengarahkan bagian sensitifnya tersebut untuk dimainkan Hidan menggunakan lidahnya.

"Aaah ... aaah ... terus Sayang ... aaassss ... di-di sana ..."

.

"Hei, apa sekarang kau berpikiran sama denganku?"

"...?" Hinata menoleh menatap gadis berambut kuning yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. "... apa?"

Kamar di rumah singgah itu hanya berjumlah tiga dengan sekat tipis yang membuat aktivitas di kamar sebelah terdengar sampai ke kamar sampingnya.

Sialnya, desahan Karin terlalu kuat. Wanita itu memang suka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Rasanya Temari seperti tengah mendengarkan adegan dalam film porno. Mungkin yang dirasakan gadis yang ia ajak bicara juga sama.

"Kau tak merasa terganggu?"

"Auuuch ... aah ... ahh ..."

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar merusak kuping.

"Aku jadi tak bisa tidur!" Temari berbalik. Ia tengkurap sembari bantal diletakkan di atas kepala untuk menutupi telinga. "haaah ... mereka itu sedang apa sih?! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa nikmatnya bercinta. Aku membayangkan diriku ditelanjangi saja rasanya sudah sangat memalukan."

"Kau belum pernah mencobanya?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada datar.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia melirik Hinata yang tidur merebah di sampingnya. "Memang kau sudah?"

Wajah Hinata begitu polos di mata Temari. Ia menduga gadis itu pasti memiliki rasa takut yang sama dengannya saat memikirkan tubuhnya dimasuki sesuatu yang besar dan menyakitkan sampai berdarah.

Namun ... yang tampak Hinata justru mengangguk,

"Terasa panas ..."

"A-APA?!"

Saking terkejutnya, Temari langsung bangun dari posisinya. Ia seketika duduk bersila dan menghadap Hinata dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kau sudah melakukannya?! Ja-jangan bilang dengan Gaara. Haaah ... sudah kuduga, hubungan kalian bukan sebatas teman!"

"Bukan. Tidak seperti itu," ujar Hinata menatap Temari sekilas, "kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang-"

"Aaasssss ... lebih cepat ... lebih cepat Sayangggggg ...!"

Lagi-lagi suara tersebut terdengar. Temari yang kesal mengambil bantalnya lantas melemparkannya ke tembok yang menjadi batas kamar mereka.

"APA KALIAN TAK BISA PELAN SEDIKIIIT?!"

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali mereka mengawali hari. Semua sudah siap dengan ranselnya masing-masing. Tenda dibawa oleh Deidara, matras dibawa Sasori, dan kebutuhan lainnya dibawa oleh Hidan dan Gaara. Karena niat mereka bukan sekadar berkemah, tetapi berburu, senapan angin dan pisau tentu tak ketinggalan.

Hidan memimpin ekspedisi ini. Pagi itu diawali dengan penjelasan rute dan skema perjalanan nanti. Peluit yang mengalung di leher mereka bukan sebatas aksesoris semata, tapi juga berguna sebagai alat komunikasi.

"Terus perhatikan kawan di belakang kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang terpisah. Ingat, bunyikan peluit terus-menerus jika kalian sedang berada dalam situasi genting!"

"Baik!" jawab semua serempak.

Selanjutnya ketujuh orang itu terlihat keluar dari pagar setelah berpamitan dengan penjaga rumah yang mereka sewa.

Untuk menuju hutan, sebelumnya harus melewati jalan raya besar, sampai terlihat banyak pohon cemara berjajar di pinggir jalan. Ada tanda silang dan jalan masuk yang ditutupi kawat berduri. Rimbun belukar seakan mempertegas jalan masuk itu sudah sangat jarang dilalui.

"Ini jalan masuknya? Atau yang mana?" kening Gaara mengerut. Dia bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan, yang di sana." Hidan menunjuk arah jalanan di mana dua mobil polisi tampak terparkir di pinggir jalan. Terlihat pula banyak penduduk sekitar mengerubungi tempat itu.

 _"... ada apa?"_ dalam hati Gaara tumbuh keraguan, apalagi ketika mereka mendekat, garis polisi terlihat terpasang mengitari jalan masuk, tanda orang lain selain petugas tak boleh lewat.

"Ada apa ini?" Hidan berujar.

"..." Deidara menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

" Hei anak-anak kota. Kalian mau ke mana?!"

Dari kejauhan, seorang polisi tampak berlari mendekat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Karin.

"Entahlah," jawab Temari.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?" polisi tersebut terdengar langsung marah-marah.

"Ka-kami hendak berkemah di dalam hutan, Pak. Kenapa jalannya ditutup ya?" tanya Deidara melongok ke arah garis polisi.

"Ada hewan buas kembali menyerang warga. Hari ini dua orang yang tewas. Lebih baik kalian pulang."

 _Pulang? Yang benar saja. Kita jauh-jauh dari Tokyo._

 _Tch!_

Deidara memilih memalingkan wajahnya untuk tak menanggapi lebih lanjut.

Mendengar dialog Deidara dengan polisi tersebut, tentu Hidan memiliki pikiran yang sama. Enak saja menyuruh pulang. Kakinya bahkan belum menginjak daun Cemara yang berguguran di dalam hutan. Jika ada hewan buas, bukankah itu malah bagus? Artinya buruan mereka lebih menantang dan bernilai jual tinggi.

"Apakah singa atau harimau, Pak?" kali ini giliran Hidan yang bertanya.

"Bukan. Kalau dari bentuk gigitan sepertinya anjing liar atau serigala."

 _Oh,_

 _Hanya serigala ya?_

Dari belakang, Hidan merasakan sebuah sentuhan mendarat di punggungnya.

Karin meneguk ludah. Wanita berambut merah itu menarik lengan sang kekasih. Rasa khawatir entah dari mana tiba-tiba timbul. Semacam ketakutan jika ia akan bernasib sama seperti dua warga yang tewas itu.

Hidan berusaha menenangkan Karin dengan mengusap pelan punggung tangannya.

"Biarkan kami tetap masuk, Pak." Hidan mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Apa kau gila? Cepat pergi dari sini atau kalian semua kubawa ke pos karena sudah mengganggu kerja petugas. Oh, Jangan-jangan kalian sindikat penjualan hewan langka ya? Senjata Laras panjang yang kalian bawa itu pasti tak memiliki izin juga kan-?!"

"Iruka!"

Seorang anggota polisi lain tampak memanggil polisi yang sedang berdebat dengan Hidan. Dari bahasa tubuh, ia meminta polisi yang dipanggilnya Iruka tersebut untuk segera kembali ke dalam garis polisi.

Di saat yang sama, enam orang anggota kepolisian tampak keluar dari dalam hutan dengan membawa 2 kantung jenazah.

Deru sirine ambulans membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Mobil itu parkir tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Beberapa petugas medis yang batu saja tiba seketika turun dan berlari menuju arah 6 polisi itu.

Iruka; polisi yang tadi berdebat dengan Hidan pun turut berlari ke sana.

Situasi agaknya memang kurang bersahabat. Jika para polisi itu terus berjaga, mereka berdiri di sini sampai senja sekali pun tak kan dibiarkan masuk.

"Bagaimana?" toleh Deidara menatap Hidan.

Lelaki dengan rambut yang selalu disisir rapi kebelakang itu terdengar membuang napas.

Haaaah ...

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita terpaksa kembali."

"A-apa?!"

Tampak ketidakpuasan di wajah Deidara, begitupun Sasori dan Gaara.

"Ini gila. Padahal kita sudah jauh-jauh ke tempat ini. Mana kakek sialan itu menyewakan rumahnya dengan harga sekelas hotel bintang lima. Kau mau menanggung kerugianku-!"

Sreeettt ...

Hidan menarik jaket Deidara. Si kuning itu sedari tadi terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kubilang kembali."

Mata keduanya saling tatap dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak mau mengalah. Keduanya tampak sama-sama diselimuti amarah. Sampai Gaara menepuk pundak Hidan ... hingga ia mau melepaskan tangannya dari leher jaket Deidara.

"Oke, kita kembali. Dei, patuhi apa yang dikatakan ketua. Bukankah ini yang kita lakukan dari dulu sampai sekarang? Hidan hanya sedang berusaha menjaga keselamatan kita."

"Tcih!"

Tak menjawab, Deidara meludah, lalu memalingkan pandangannya.

Langkah mereka saat kembali ke rumah singgah tak sesemangat saat mereka pergi tadi. Semuanya membisu. Tak ada yang bicara.

Deidara pun berjalan dengan menjaga jarak dari yang lain, di bagian paling belakang.

Hinata ... tak begitu paham akan situasi ini. Ia pun hanya dapat menarik jari telunjuk Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya, agar pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya sehingga ia bisa bertanya.

"... Hinata?"

Hinata masih menunduk ketika Gaara sudah menoleh menatapnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mengadahkan wajah.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan berkulit putih itu, lugu.

Gaara tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak menepuk puncak kepala Hinata,

"Tak perlu khawatir. Kita sudah sering menghadapi situasi yang begini kok. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, Hidan memiliki rencana yang lebih gila."

"... gila?"

Hinata melihat senyum teruntai di bibir Gaara. Bukan senyum yang manis, tapi lebih menyerupai seringai.

.

 _ **Malam harinya,**_

"Oke, jangan sampai lampu senter di kepala kalian mati. Kalian ingat pesanku tadi pagi kan? Perhatikan teman di belakang kalian, jangan sampai berpisah."

Bisa jadi ... ini maksud dari seringai Gaara tadi pagi. Rencana gila Hidan yang ia maksud adalah mengelabuhi polisi. Keselamatan yang lelaki beriris abu-abu gelap itu pikirkan bukanlah menghindarkan mereka dari hewan buas, melainkan polisi yang kemungkinan-jika mereka memilih berdebat di sana-berujung pada penahanan akibat kepemilikan senjata ilegal. Persetan dengan hewan buas. Mereka kan pemburu. Jadi Jangan menakut-nakuti dengan itu.

Anehnya, walau pagi tadi banyak polisi dan warga mengerubungi jalan masuk ini, pada malam hari justru kosong penjagaan.

Gerbang masuk terlihat terbuka lebar tanpa kawat berduri serupa jalan masuk yang satunya.

Yang berjalan paling depan adalah Hidan, disusul Karin, kemudian Gaara, lalu Hinata, selanjutnya Sasori, dan yang paling belakang adalah Temari, baru Deidara.

Sepanjang perjalanan sangat gelap. Pencahayaan sekadar berasal dari senter di kepala. Langit mendung membuat bulan sabit bersembunyi di balik awan hitam.

Hinata berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara di depannya. Ia melirik kanan-kiri, lalu melirik belakang pada Temari dan Deidara.

Terlihat gadis berkuncir empat itu menguap lebar. Langsung Hinata memperhatikan arloji di tangannya, yang ternyata menunjuk pukul 8 malam. Sementara itu Deidara ... dia tampak memainkan layar gawainya.

"Tch, sudah tidak ada sinyal rupanya."

Hinata mendesah. Bahkan ia yang baru menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini tahu. Bukannya lelaki itu sendiri yang kemarin berkata sempat memeriksa tempat ini.

Semakin masuk ke dalam, jalanan semakin sulit dilalui. Banyak sekali semak yang tumbuh liar. Hidan harus mengibas-ibaskan pisaunya demi membuka jalan.

Srak ... srakkk ...

Suara itu terdengar samar-samar.

Hidan menoleh cepat, yang membuat Karin yang berjalan di belakangnya kaget.

"Sayang, ada apa?!" Karin bertanya dan langsung dijawab oleh Hidan yang seketika mengangkat tangan setinggi kepala, sebagai tanda agar semuanya diam.

"Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu," ucap pria itu sedikit berbisik. "suara semak yang bergerak."

"Mungkin karena angin?" Gaara menanggapi.

Hidan lalu meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Sembari memelankan suara ... "Tidak, aku sama sekali tak merasakan embusan angin. Matikan senter kepala kalian."

"A-apa?!"

"Ssssttt ..." Hidan membekap mulut Karin.

"...?!"

"Mungkin ... hewan yang polisi maksud tadi pagi, ada di sekitar kita."

"...?!"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


	4. the Forest

Hidan melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Karin saat ia rasa suara semak bergerak itu telah berhenti.

Namun, sama sekali ia tak menurunkan kesiagaan. Sering berburu di hutan membuat indranya lebih peka terhadap suara pelan sekali pun.

Deidara yang berjalan paling belakang-di antara semua-memang dia yang kurang sabar. Dengan masa bodoh pemuda berambut gondrong itu menghidupkan senter lalu mengarahkan cahayanya ke wajah Hidan.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di sini?!" Lontarnya seolah tak peduli jika cahaya tersebut bisa saja berisiko pada keselamatan mereka.

Silau, mata Hidan menyipit.

Menyadarinya, Deidara segera mematikan lagi senter di kepalanya.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 _Dugg ..._

" _Akh_!"

Temari menginjak kaki Deidara yang membuat lelaki itu langsung berjingkik-jingkik memegangi sebelah kaki. Jelas, sol sepatu Temari yang bergerigi membuat kaki Deidara yang hanya dibalut sendal gunung kesakitan.

"Berengsek! Kau mau membunuhku?" tukas Deidara. Baginya Temari adalah wanita terbodoh, sialan, kurang ajar yang pernah ia kenal.

" _Tch_ , diinjak saja tak kan mencabut nyawamu. Kecuali kau diinjak badak, baru nyawamu melayang. Dasar otak udang."

"Kau tak sadar, _huh_? Kau itu badak betina!"

"Sini biar kuremat mulutmu!"

"Apa kalian tak bisa tenang sedikit?!" Gaara menoleh. Suaranya terdengar tegas meski sengaja dibuat lirih.

Sasori pun turut menepuk kening. " _Haaah_ ... kalian ini,"

Bukan hal baru lagi melihat pertengkaran Deidara dan Temari. Di mana pun, mereka selalu tampak seperti anjing dan kucing yang tak mau berdamai. Kapan tim ini benar-benar bisa kompak?

Usai merasa situasi sudah aman, Hidan menginstruksi teman-temannya agar segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Oke, formasinya mssih sama seperti tadi. Ayo!"

Pertama cari tanah datar untuk mendirikan tenda. Kemudian bersiap-siap memulai perburuan.

Seperti sebelumnya, yang memimpin dan berjalan paling depan adalah Hidan. Mereka kembali melangkah menyusuri setapak sempit yang hanya dapat dilalui satu orang.

Berjalan di belakang Hinata, membuat atensi Gaara jadi gagal fokus lantaran terus memandangi punggung gadis berambut panjang yang berjalan di depannya. Bukan apa-apa, Gaara hanya berpikir, apakah Hinata tidak kecapekan? Dia sendiri juga tak tahu apakah dulunya gadis itu pernah pergi ke sebuah hutan atau belum.

"..."

Gemuruh di langit kala ke-tujuhnya melangkah hampir 3 km ke dalam hutan. Sepertinya sebentar lagi hujan benar-benar turun. Sejak awal berangkat, langit memang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bersahabat. Sudah mendung, angin juga berembus sedikit lebih kencang.

Sadar akan cuaca yang semakin buruk, Hidan memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda. Tempat ini sepertinya cocok, lokasinya juga tertutup oleh pohon-pohon yang masih berdiri tegak, jadi risiko tenda mereka roboh nantinya kecil. Pohon-pohon pula masih berdiri dengan kukuh. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan soal pohon tumbang.

Baik Hidan, Gaara, Sasori dan Deidara segera menurunkan tas punggung mereka.

Terlebih dulu Sasori memeriksa arah angin supaya mudah memutuskan tenda dibuat ke arah mana. Satu tenda ukuran sedang, dibangun. Cukuplah kira-kira menampung sampai 7 orang.

" _A-akh_ ... aku tak tahan lagiii ..."

Karin menggerak-gerakkan pinggul. Tangannya berada di bawah perut seperti seseorang yang sekuat tenaga menahan kencing.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Temari sambil melepas helmnya. Sebelum Karin menjawab, sepertinya ia terlebih dulu memahami situasi macam apa yang Karin alami.

"A-anterin ..."

Temari membuang napas, _Kenapa tidak buang air kecil sendiri sih? Lagipula dia bisa buang air kecil di semak yang di sebelah sana._

Ketika kepalanya menoleh ke arah semak yang tak jauh dari posisi tenda mereka akan dibangun, sekelebat bayangan hitam tampak bergerak dan menghilang di balik belukar lebat itu.

Temari yang terkejut bahkan sampai menjatuhkan helmnya.

 _Bugg ..._

"Te-Temari, ada apa?!" Karin yang menyadari sikap aneh sang sahabat bertanya. Pupil mata Temari yang membulat sempurna membuat Karin turut memperhatikan ke mana arah pandangan gadis itu.

"A-ada apa?"

Temari meneguk ludah. "Ta-tadi aku melihat ada seseorang di sana ..."

Kembali memperhatikan arah semak-semak, tapi Karin tak mendapati apa pun. Hanya belukar yang tinggi dan gelap.

"Mu-mungkin pantulan dari pohon yang terkena sinar bulan?"

Jangan bercanda. Langit sedang mendung, bahkan mau hujan sekarang.

Karin ikut meneguk ludahnya dan seperti keajaiban, hal itu langsung membuat ia yang tadi ingin buang air kecil jadi tak terasa lagi.

" _Yosh_ , selesai!"

Di belakang mereka, Hidan berseru. Tenda sudah berhasil didirikan, yang kebetulan berbarengan dengan gerimis yang mulai turun.

"Karin, Temari, ada apa?" tanya Hidan melihat ekspresi tak biasa di wajah keduanya.

"I-itu-"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Tadi ada kelinci yang keluar dari semak-semak. Aku hanya sedikit kaget." Temari sungguh tak ingin kawan-kawan yang lain jadi cemas. Boleh jadi itu memang bayangan pohon yang diterpa sinar rembulan, meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Atau dia sedang berhalusinasi sehingga muncul sebuah imaji di depannya. Temari segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?!" Karin tak habis pikir. Kalau benar-benar orang bagaimana? Apalagi kalau justru hewan buas. Sebaiknya memang berkata jujur biar semua paham situasi ini. Para laki-laki tersebut juga tak kan tinggal diam bila ada penguntit kan?

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau jadi buang air kecil tidak?"

Mendengar cerita Temari saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, apalagi bila harus ke sana untuk buang air kecil. Bagaimana kalau yang dibilang Temari benar? Dan siapa yang berdiri di sana? Hantu? Atau justru hewan buas?

"Ti-tidak. Ki-kita kembali saja. Aku sudah tak ingin buang air kecil."

Karin buru-buru berlari.

Ia masuk ke dalam tenda.

"...?" Temari mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah deh kalau tidak jadi."

Gadis itu berniat mengambil _lotion_ anti nyamuk dulu sebelum turut masuk.

.

" _Haah ..._ gila saja kalau harus ke sana-!"

Entah kenapa kakinya mendadak melangkah mundur kala di dalam ia melihat tengah mengelap sebuah pisau dengan ujung sangat runcing menggunakan kain.

Sekali, Karin pernah melihat pisau itu di museum saat mengunjungi Kyoto bulan lalu. Pisau tajam yang memiliki bentuk putaran hingga bagian ujungnya. Saking bahayanya, jumlah produksi pisau itu dibatasi. Luka yang dihasilkan pun juga membutuhkan waktu serta usaha yang lama bagi para dokter untuk dapat menutupnya.

 _Jagdkommando, dari mana gadis seperti Hinata mendapatkannya?_

Di saat yang sama, sepasang iris ametis milik Hinata juga menoleh menatap Karin. Tak seperti orang yang baru terpergok, Hinata masih mengusap pisau itu dengan santai sebelum ia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam sarung.

"Karin?" sapa Hinata tak berselang lama lantaran Karin masih saja diam di ambang pintu tenda. Pupil matanya terlihat sesaat membulat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab sapaan Hinata dengan gugup.

"Hi-Hinata- _san_ ,"

Dalam benaknya, Karin masih bertanya-tanya. Dari mana gadis seperti Hinata bisa mendapat salah satu senjata paling berbahaya saat Perang Dunia Satu itu?

"Agak aneh melihatmu berdiri di sana. Kau ingin masuk kan?" senyum yang sama masih terlihat di bibir Hinata.

" _A-hahaha_ ... aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Pi-pisau itu milikmu?" ujar Karin lalu masuk. Ia memang tipikal perempuan yang _to the point._ Daripada penasaran, lebih baik bertanya kan.

" _Ah_ , ini, bukan kok. Hehehe. Gaara sedang menyiapkan senapannya. Dia memintaku mengurus ini."

Sedikit lega perasaan Karin. Lagipula sangat mustahil pisau langka itu di miliki Hinata. Menurut Karin, dari wajahnya Hinata merupakan gadis , lembut, dan tak mungkin mengoleksi benda-benda tajam. Rasanya gadis itu juga baru kali ini berburu.

"Kau tahu ini pisau apa? Bentuknya agak aneh." ujar Hinata menyodorkan pisau yang sudah dibungkus sarung itu kepada Karin.

Karin mengangkat tangannya sebagai jawaban bila ia menolak memeriksa. Bila benar itu milik Gaara, maka ia tak mau menyentuh apa pun. Lelaki itu sangat pelit dengan senjatanya. Pernah sekali ia bermain-main dengan revolver milik pemuda itu, dan akhirnya ia dimarahi.

Melihat hal tersebut, Hinata menyembunyikan pisau itu ke belakang ia duduk.

.

" _Ah_ , di sini saja."

Deidara menarik resletingnya. Sudah dari beberapa menit lalu ia menahan kencing. Lega kala akhirnya bisa dikeluarkan. Teman-temannya saat ini pasti sedang bersiap untuk berburu.

" _Tch_ , lihat saja. Aku pasti dapat buruan besar malam ini."

 _U-uuhh ..._

 _Srakk ..._

"...!"

Deidara tersentak mendengar suara yang sama seperti saat di perjalanan tadi; suara semak bergerak. Cahaya yang minim ditambah cuaca yang sedang gerimis membuatnya sulit memprediksi darimana arah suara itu. Parahnya, ia tak membawa senter. Hanya ada cahaya HP, itupun tak seberapa.

 _Srakkk ..._

"Siapa?!"

Buru-buru Deidara menoleh cepat usai menaikkan resleting celananya.

 _Srakk ..._

Suara itu seolah terdengar acak dan dari beberapa sisi. Hewan buas kah, orang, atau apa? _Oh_ , jangan-jangan ini ulah teman-temannya yang ingin mengerjainya?

" _Oi_ , keluar kau Hidan, Sasori, Gaara, atau siapa pun! Kau pasti kesal karena tadi aku menghidupkan senter di kepalaku kan?! Jangan berpikir aku bakal takut ya, kau salah besar!" teriak Deidara.

 _Tch, mau mengerjaiku._

Suara itu selanjutnya tak terdengar lagi. Gerimis jadi bulir-bulir besar yang lebih pantas disebut hujan. Ia akan basah bila berlama-lama di sini. Perburuan pasti dimulai saat hujan reda. Suasana malam ini sungguh senyap. Udara bahkan seakan tak bergerak, suara dedaunan, pun serangga malam juga tak ada. Satu-satunya yang bersarang di telinga adalah gemericik air hujan yang perlahan membasahi badan.

Tengkuk Deidara bergidik menyadari ia di sana seorang diri. _Serem juga_ , batinnya. Deidara pun memutuskan untuk segera menuju tenda. Namun  
belum benar-benar ia mengambil langkah, pupilnya sudah lebih dulu dibuat membola oleh apa yang berdiri di depannya.

Sosok tinggi dan besar. Wajah serta anggota tubuh tersamar oleh kegelapan malam.

"Si-siapa kau?!"

Refleks, Deidara menarik langkah mundur. Akan tetapi ...

 _ **Guaaaarrrrrr**_

Suara raungan terdengar keras bersama jerit Deidara yang tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Le-lepaaas!"

Kaki Deidara ditarik oleh sosok itu. Diseret; membuat tubuhnya bergesekan dengan tanah, batu, dan tak jarang rumput liar berduri seperti putri malu.

Deidara meronta, sayangnya tak seorang pun yang dengar. Di sana sangat sepi, terlalu sepi.

Terdengar deru napas keluar dari kegelapan di salah satu sudut hutan. Napas-napas kelaparan, liur yang menetesi moncong, taring yang seolah tak sabar mengoyak daging hidup yang seakan sengaja sebentar lagi dijadikan umpan.

Anjing-anjing liar itu keluar dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

Tubuh Deidara dilempar ke arah 10 anjing liar kelaparan.

Terdengar raungan keras sekali, saat darah mulai tak tahu diri membasahi bajunya, dan dagingnya yang mulai berpisah dari tulangnya.

Malam itu, rantai makanan seakan berputar sesaat. Anjing memangsa manusia.

.

.

.

"Apa menurut kalian Deidara tak terlalu lama?" Temari melongokkan kepala, mengintip kondisi di luar dari resleting pintu tenda yang ia buka sedikit. Hujan rupanya semakin deras.

"Dia kan begitu, suka main-main dulu. Tunggu saja, nanti juga kembali." Ujar Sasori membuka cup ramennya untuk disiram air panas. Hujan-hujan begini paling enak memang menikmati yang hangat-hangat. "Nih, punya kalian sudah kuberi air semua," lanjut si rambut merah itu.

Temari terdengar mendesah. Namun tak lama ia terlihat berbalik dan mengambil salah satu ramen tersebut. Dalam hatinya masih khawatir pada pemuda berambut pirang itu mengingat sifatnya yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Meskipun ia dan Deidara kerap bertengkar, tapi ada rasa khawatir tersendiri bila saat hujan-hujan begini dia belum juga kembali.

"Sudah makan saja," timpal Sasori melihat Temari melamun.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat Sasori berucap. Ia hanya mengangguk, lalu tampak meniup ramennya dan menyantapnya pelan-pelan.

"Ini punyamu," ucap Gaara kala menyodorkan 1 cup ramen instan siap makan pada Hinata.

"Terimakasih,"

"Awas panas-"

" _A-akhh!_ "

Baru Gaara mengingatkan, cup ramen yang dipegang Hinata jatuh mengenai celana yang dipakainya.

Buru-buru Gaara mengambil sapu tangan-lantas mengusap paha Hinata yang masih dibalut celana-mengingat air mendidih yang baru dituangkan ke ramen ditambah bumbu pedasnya pasti membuat paha Hinata kepanasan.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

"Ma-maaf aku ceroboh,"

"Kau bawa celana ganti?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Bagaimana ini, masa dia pakai celana yang ketumpahan kuah ramen?

"Aku bawa kalau kau mau," sela Temari di tengah Gaara yang kebingungan. Syukurlah. Raut Gaara pun berubah lega.

"Bukan celana sih, tapi _jumpsuit_. Kalau kau mau akan kuambilkan."

"Ma-mau, aku mau mau."

.

"Nah, ganti di sini saja ya?"

" _U-um_."

Mereka keluar dari tenda. Situasi di tenda tidak memungkinkan untuk Hinata berganti di sana. Tenda itu tak memiliki sekat sama sekali. Jadi walau hujan masih turun, Hinata memilih berganti di luar dengan membawa payung. Bukan dia sih yang memegang, melainkan Gaara; pemuda itu menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatunya yang kotor oleh lumpur, sementara di hadapannya, Hinata sedang mencoba menurunkan pakaian untuk berganti baju. Lelaki dengan tato di kening tersebut mengenakan mantel. Ia mengulurkan payung ke depan guna melindungi Hinata yang berdiri dua langkah di depannya. Gaara memalingkan pandangan, saat tanpa sengaja matanya melihat celana Hinata turun sampai tumit.

"..."

"A-aku tidak melihat. Percaya padaku. Cepatlah."

Ia berusaha membuang segala sesuatu yang melintas di otaknya. Dia lelaki normal. Wajar jika imajinasinya mendadak liar setelah melihat hal seperti ini. Pasti yang berdiri di depannya sekarang, saat ini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam saja. Kulitnya yang putih itu, pasti lembut sekali bila disentuh.

 _Aaagrr ... buang jauh-jauh pikiran kotormu itu Gaara!_ Gaara mengumpat.

"Sudah?" Ia lantas bertanya mendengar Hinata semenjak tadi hanya diam. _Memakai jumpsuit tidak sulit kan?_

" _Etto_ ..."

"Ya?"

" _Mm_ ... ka-kau bisa menarik resletingnya ke atas? Ta-tanganku sulit menjangkau itu."

 _Degg ..._

Seolah Hinata melakukan ini dengan sengaja untuk mengetes apakah ia bisa mengendalikan diri atau tidak. Tangannya bahkan gemetar ketika hendak menyentuh resleting yang posisinya benar-benar di belakang tulang ekor. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat celana dalam Hinata, dan tentu saja bokong sintalnya yang sedikit menyembul.

Dua langkah terhapus sudah, membuat posisi mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Hinata memunggunginya. Posisi pegangan payung sekarang juga telah berpindah tangan. Ganti Hinata yang memegang.

 _Sial sial siaaal_!

Keringat dingin, Gaara saat menarik resleting itu ke atas. Kulit Hinata sungguh putih tak ubahnya susu. Jakunnya sempat sesaat dibuat turun naik melihat itu.

" _..."_

Perlahan tapi pasti. Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Hinata kala melihat tali biru yang melingkari belakang dada perempuan itu.

 _Ini bra kan?_

 _Sret!_

Selesai.

"Sudah."

 _Akhirnya ..._

" _Ah_ , terimakasih."

Mereka lalu kembali ke tenda.

.

Langit sudah berhenti meneteskan air setelah 2 jam berlalu. Kali ini rasa was-was menjalar hampir di hati semuanya, lantaran sampai sekarang Deidara belum juga kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita bagi tim saja?" ujar Sasori.

"Boleh, tapi menurutku yang perempuan tetap tinggal di tenda. Kita yang mencari-"

"Aku tidak mau, Hidan!" potong Karin

"Karin?"

"Sayang, lebih baik aku ikut denganmu. Di sini seram. Kalau hanya perempuan yang berjaga, kalau ada hewan buas masuk, bagaimana? _Aaakh_ ... aku tidak mau. Aku memilih ikut!" Karin masih teringat bayang-bayang hitam yang ia lihat saat hendak buang air kecil tadi. Sampai sekarang, ia bahkan belum bisa memastikan itu apa. "Aku tetap menolak kalau harus berdiam di sini!"

 _Haaah ..._

Hidan membuang napas. Ia hafal betul sifat sang kekasih. Karin pasti tetap ngotot tidak mau, sekali pun dia bersikeras membujuknya. Melihat gadis-gadis ini-Karin, Temari, dan teman Gaara yang tampak pendiam, yaitu Hinata-memang tak ada yang bisa diharapkan kalau hewan buas masuk ke dalam. Pasti ke-tiganya bakalan teriak-teriak.

" _Hmm_ ... ok. Kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok dengan titik temu di tenda ini lagi. Mungkin Deidara tersesat. Aku melihat senternya di atas tas miliknya. Kemungkinan dia salah jalan karena gelap."

"Bisa juga dia terperosok ke jurang, _hmm_ ..."

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Sasori kala pemuda berponi itu berujar demikian.

"Apa?" timpal Sasori bingung melihat semua mendadak menatapnya.

"Berpikirlah positif. Jangan yang aneh-aneh seperti itu,"

"Loh, aku kan berujar kemungkinan terburuk. Itu tidak mustahil. Gelap, hujan, sangat memungkinkan Deidara melalui jalur yang salah. Jalanan yang berlumpur tentu membuat sendal gunungnya licin kan?"

" _Hmm_ ... yang kau pikirkan ada benarnya juga," Temari menimpali.

"Ya sudah, kita bagi tim jadi 2. Fokusnya yang satu ke dalam hutan, dan yang satu lebih ke pinggir. Kita mencari dalam satu jam, setelah itu, apa pun yang terjadi kita harus kembali lagi ke sini. Jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan lupa 1 kali tembakan ke udara."

"Baik!"

" _Yosh_."

Hidan tampak memakai lagi senternya di kepala.

 _Dei, di mana kau?_

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**


End file.
